1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dielectric ceramic and a laminated ceramic capacitor, and more particularly, relates to a laminated ceramic capacitor for use in temperature compensation of an electric circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laminated ceramic capacitors for use in temperature compensation of electronic circuits require linearity with a specific slope for temperature curve of electrostatic capacitance.
In addition, with the development of electronics technology in recent years, the reduction in size and high reliability have been required for laminated ceramic capacitors.
In these laminated ceramic capacitors for temperature compensation, dielectric ceramics containing a calcium zirconate based material as its main constituent are used in some cases. For example, JP 11-106259 A discloses a laminated ceramic capacitor using a dielectric ceramic composition including a composite oxide represented by (CaO)x (Zr1-y.Tiy)O2, and including, with respect to 100 parts by weight of the composite oxide, 1.0 to 3.0 parts by weight of an Mn compound in terms of MnCO3 and 0.5 to 2.0 parts by weight of a glass component represented by (aLi2O-bB2O3-cCaO), where x has a value of 0.95 to 1.05, y has a value of 0.01 to 0.10, a has a value of 25 to 45, b has a value of 45 to 65, c has a value of 5 to 20, and a+b+c=100.